Trim adjusting devices for small surface boats have been known, in which the direction of a nozzle is changed by an electric power by operating an operating unit arranged on a handle.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3397856 discloses a technique in which the direction of a nozzle is changed by operating an operating unit provided on a handle and pulling a cable connected to the operating unit. In this reference, a trim adjusting device for a jet-propelled boat is configured in such a manner that by squeezing and rotating an outer pipe 22 arranged on an operating handle 2 by hand and pulling one of operating cables 60, 60, a rotary plate 32 of a converter 3 rotates, pulls and pushes an operating cable 30, whereby a water injection port 5 can be directed obliquely upward or obliquely downward.
However, one problem associated with this type of trim adjusting device is that when the operator grips and rotates the outer pipe 22 disposed on the operating handle 2 by hand, the operator's hand may slip unless the operator grips with a strong grip, and hence the operator has to grip with a strong force. In particular, when it is operated during travel, the operator has to operate the water injection port 5 to be directed obliquely upward or obliquely downward against a pressure of jet water being injected. Therefore, the operator has to rotate the outer pipe 22 with a strong force and with a strong grip, which is difficult to operate.
According to the trim adjusting device disclosed Japanese Patent No. 3397856, the water injection port 5 is directed obliquely upward or obliquely downward by an angle corresponding to notches 71, 73 formed on a housing 7 of the operating handle 2. However, the water injection port 5 cannot be directed to other angles, for example, further downward than in the related art.